Tazy
by Woor Energy
Summary: L'une est gentille et innocente. L'autre et sadique et folle. Deux Pokémon si différents, et pourtant...


_Salut les lamas ! Je vous poste un autre -encore ?!- One-Shot pas très joyeux sur Pokémon ! J4ai essayé plusieurs fois de faire des trucs mignons sur cet univers, mais c'était nul._

_Donc voila, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Enjoy !_

**_/!\ Attention ! Déconseillé au personnes sensibles. Ce One-Shot met en scène du sang, des meurtres et de la violence. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s. /!\_**

/\/\/\

Elle courrait. Courrait sans s'arrêter, sans se retourner. Parce qu'elle le savait, elle était poursuivie.  
Oui, poursuivit par elle-même. Par son côté le plus sombre. Le plus meurtrier. Ce côté qui l'avait tant changé. Il fallait qu'elle se cache, n'importe où. Mais elle le savait, on ne pouvait pas se fuir soi-même. Elle était la lumière, l'autre était l'ombre. Elle était le bleu, l'autre était le rouge. Mais bientôt, elles ne feraient plus qu'un. Et ce, pour toujours.

Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Non. alors elle courrait toujours. Tout ceci la terrorisait.

* * *

_"Qui es-tu ?_

_-Je m'appelle Tazy._

_-D'accord ! Moi, c'est Shunsuke ! C'est fou comme on se ressemble ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ?_

_-Bien sûr. J'ai un super jeu, tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?"_

_La petite Nidorina sourit et acquiesça. Elle s'était enfin trouvée une amie ! Une autre Nidorina, semblable en tous points avec elle. Mais elle avait ce petit plus, ce côté à la fois mesquin et fou qui lui allait bien. Elle avait aussi une telle lueur de détermination dans le regard, alors qu'elle, elle était toute timide et hésitante... Tazy, en plus, c'était joli, comme nom !_

_"Attends-moi ici, je reviens."_

_Tazy se dirigea en courant vers la forêt, et revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec un Chenipan dans la gueule. L'observant avec une pointe de stupeur, la Nidorina la laissa faire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle la vit prendre une corde, l'attacher à la queue du Chenipan et le pendre à un arbre._

_"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas lui faire mal !_

_-Tiens, vas-y, défoule-toi, dit Tazy en tendant un solide bâton à son amie._

_-Mais... Mais, non, je ne peux pas ! C'est ignoble !"_

_Le Pokémon laissa s'échapper un petit rire, et se pencha près de l'oreille de son quasi double._

_"Fais-le. J'insiste._

_-Si... Si c'est pour te faire plaisir..."_

_Elle prit le bâton, leva la patte, et asséna un premier coup à la petite chenille, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Malgré elle, et sentant le regard presque menaçant de son compagnon de jeu, elle réitéra plusieurs fois cette action, de plus en plus violemment. Au fond, c'est vrai que ça défoulait, mais..._

_"Mais... qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire..._

_-Arrête-toi, et regarde-le."_

_Elle n'en fit rien, et se contenta de fixer le sol en faisant tomber son arme, toute tremblante. Agacée, Tazy poussa un soupir et lui releva la tête pour l'obliger à fixer le Chenipan presque mort._

_"Regarde-le... Nos proies ne sont-elles pas magnifiques, ensanglantées et à cheval entre la vie et la mort ? Regarde ce sang couler de son visage, ruisseler sur son petit corps innocent... N'est-ce pas là une vision magnifique de la mort et de la torture ?_

_-Mais c'est... C'est..._

_-Absolument merveilleux, déclara-t-elle en ramassant le bâton et en achevant le petit Pokémon Insecte. Demain, je viendrai à la même heure, et on recommencera. Tu verras, tu t'y feras."_

_Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna en direction de la forêt, calme et détendue._  
_Shunsuke s'écroula à terre en pleurant, et répétant milles prières, milles excuses envers le Dieu Arceus. Quelle crime avait-elle commis, bon sang ! Quel crime ! Elle ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais !_

* * *

Elle se cacha derrière un arbre, et releva la tête pour observer le ciel. Quelques rayons lunaires passaient à travers les branchages, créant diverses ombres sur le sol.

Le Pokémon tentait de contrôler sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle était en danger de mort, et rien n'aurait pu la calmer. Ses pattes semblaient se transformer en coton, et se dérobèrent sous le poids de son corps.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement cette menace. Un jour, elle la retrouvera, et la tuera. Sauvagement. Elle sera pendue à un arbre, elle aussi, comme tous ces pauvres Pokémon qui ont soufferts avant elle.

Ce ne serait que justice, après tout.

* * *

_Le lendemain, elle revint comme prévu, un Pichu se débattant furieusement sur son épaule. Comme hier, elle l'attacha à la branche d'un arbre. Comme hier, elle poussa Shunsuke à frapper ce Pokémon innocent._

_"Ecoute, Tazy, je... Je ne peux p-_

_-Si, tu peux. Tu l'as bien fait hier, et tu le referas aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Allez, frappe-le. C'est un ordre."_

_La Nidorina, obéit et massacra littéralement le Pokémon qui se tortillait, cherchant vainement à s'échapper de sa prise. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il encaissait les coups de plus en plus douloureux.  
Cette fois-ci, la tortionnaire avait pris un très léger plaisir coupable à torturer cette bestiole jaune. Non, elle... Ne pouvait pas ! C'était de la barbarie à l'état pur ! Et pourtant..._

_"C'est... Bizarre, déclara-t-elle en fixant le cadavre du Pokémon Electrique._

_-Tu veux qu'on réessaye ?_

_-Pourquoi pas."_

_Et elles passèrent leur après-midi à faire ceci. Chacune leur tour, elles maltraitaient des Pokémon ayant le malheur de croiser leur chemin. C'était divertissant, presque amusant._

_Et à chaque fois qu'elle se dégoûtait de faire ça, Tazy lui remettait les idées au clair. Et elle recommençait. Encore. Jusqu'à ce que ses pattes n'en peuvent plus. Jusqu'à ce que le sang éclabousse son visage. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rit aux éclats..._  
_Oui. elle était heureuse._

_Les jours défilèrent ainsi, dans l'amusement et la torture, les rires sadiques et les coups. Un genre de piñata assez glauque. Mais bordel, ce que ça pouvait détendre de taper dans un amas de chair à peine reconnaissable, et d'avoir cette fameuse matière rouge et poisseuse plein les pattes._

_C'était beau. Merveilleux._

* * *

Elle s'en serait maudite.

Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être normale, tout simplement ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle tombe dans le piège de son "double" ? Pourquoi...

Trop de questions. Elle se releva et se remit à courir.

"Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper éternellement, Shunsuke ! Résonna la voix de Tazy dans sa tête. Je suis toi, tu es moi, nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne ! Je te ferai souffrir... Mais pas assez pour que tu meurs ! Comme tous ces Pokémon qu'on a massacré, toi et moi !

-Ta gueule ! Ferme ta gueule !"

Le rire de Tazy fit écho dans son crâne. C'était un rire si horrible, si... Il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire. On pouvait entendre tout le sadisme et la cruauté dont elle faisait preuve en permanence.  
Sauf que sa cible, cette fois-ci, c'était elle. Et elle devait s'en sortir seule.

Mais cela ne servait à rien de courir, car nul n'échappe à la mort.

* * *

_"On va pouvoir passer à l'étape supérieure... Déclara la cinglée avec un sourire en coin._

_-À l'étape supérieur ? C'est à dire ?_

_-Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer ce que tu vas faire."_

_Shunsuke suivit son amie à travers le bois, un peu méfiante. Elle s'approcha d'un Aspicot, et sans prévenir, se mit à le frapper violemment, ne lui laissant aucune chance de répliquer. La Nidorina assistait à la scène, nullement choquée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Après tout, elle commençait à s'habituer à ce genre de pratiques ignobles._

_"Voila, il est encore vivant. Maintenant, tu vas te servir de tes griffes._

_-Je vais devoir... L'éventrer ?_

_-Tu as tout compris."_

_La plus sage s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers le Pokémon qui se tortillait de douleur au sol. Elle leva une patte, mais se ravisa tout de suite après. Ce n'était pas moral, tout cela ! Elle avait déjà battu de nombreux êtres innocents de manière atroce, ça lui suffisait amplement !_

_"Fais-le._

_-Je ne peux pas, c'est tout..._

_-Mais si, c'est facile. Vas-y d'un coup sec. Je veux voir ses tripes hors de son corps, et le sang couler sur le sol. Allez, essaie."_

_Shunsuke inspira, leva de nouveau sa patte, et fendit le corps de l'Aspicot en deux. Ses pattes et son visage se teintèrent de la matière rouge et collante, alors qu'un cri de douleur se fit entendre, faisant fuir une nuée de Roucool. Puis plus rien. Juste le silence._

_Elle l'avait fait. Putain, elle l'avait. Son premier vrai carnage. Elle l'avait fait._

* * *

"Arrête... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! S'écria-t-elle en se stoppant dans sa course.

-Tu m'appartiens ! Tu es mienne, tu es celle qui a obéit à tous mes ordres ! Et je veux que tu meurs ! Tu ne me sers plus à rien ! Meurs ! MEURS !"

Elle ne pouvait rien contre elle. elle le savait. Au fond, pourquoi s'enfuir ?  
Elle se roula en boule dans les feuilles mortes et attendit. Attendit. Attendit... Rien ne venait. Avait-elle rêvé ?  
Une douleur lui lacéra soudain le ventre. Une douleur terrible, atroce. Comme si...

Du sang... Non...

"Tu es pathétique, ma pauvre... M'avoir obéit aveuglément...

-Tu... Je te hais...

-Tu te rends compte que tu viens de te faire tuer par toi-même ?" Elle laissa s'échapper un rire horrible et poursuivit. "Moi aussi, je vais disparaître. Parce qu'on fond, je n'ai jamais existé, et tout ce que tu as fais, tu l'as fais seule. Tu as juste suivi un délire schizophrène parce que tu te sentais trop seule et abandonnée."

Prenant un air soudain impassible, Tazy se pencha vers le visage de son alter-ego et lui souffla :

"On se reverra devant Arceus. Adieu Shunsuke. _Ma_ Shunsuke...

-Sa... Salope..."

* * *

_"Mais au fait, je ne t'avais jamais vu dans le coin auparavant, tu viens d'où ?_

_-Oh, je viens du même endroit que toi._

_-C'est vrai ? Toi aussi tu es de Jadielle ?_

_-Tu es vraiment naïve._

_-Quoi ?"_

_Shunsuke arqua un sourcil devant la soudaine remarque de son amie. Que voulait-elle dire ? Elle n'était pas naïve !_

_"Comment ça ?_

_-Tu ne t'es jamais posée de questions sur moi ? Pourquoi je te ressemblait tant ? Pourquoi j'arrivais à avoir autant d'influence sur toi ?_

_-C'est le hasard, je suppose..._

_-Tu te trompes. C'est bien pour cela que tu es naïve... Shunsuke."_

_Elle s'approcha près, très près de son visage, et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille._

_"Tu es idiote. Shunsuke... Ma chère schizophrène."_

_/\/\/\_

_Allez, pleurons tous en coeur !  
Je me doute que cette Fanfic Pokémon n'est pas des plus exceptionnelles, alors... N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis dans les reviews, même négatifs ! Sans insultes, par contre, ce serait sympa..._

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! ^^_


End file.
